


It's About That Time

by Susan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About That Time

The room had gone quiet, the music ended. Miles Davis maybe. Starsky was never sure, it was Hutch’s record, not his. He’d never really liked it, too chaotic, too uncontrolled, too wild. 

Fifteen minutes before, ten minutes into a conversation he thought was about which movie to see the next night, Hutch had suddenly leaned across the couch, the beer still wet on his lips, and kissed him. Then done it again. And again, but maybe this time he was the one kissing Hutch. And then it didn’t matter who was doing what as long as it was getting done. And in the middle of it all, his head swimming and his heart pounding, he finally understood what Hutch heard in the music, the careening trumpet riffs, the sudden key changes, the intoxicating freedom of it all. 

“Why now, Hutch?” he said into the silence. “Not complaining, just asking.”

“The wine went to my head.” A half-shrug. A small smile. So sue me, it said.

“It was Budweiser.” 

“Musta been the music then.” 

“Yeah, musta been.” He drained his beer. Looked at Hutch looking at him. Wondered if his eyes had always been that blue. And heard the music again.


End file.
